


The Time Traveler's Husband

by sue273



Category: Twilight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue273/pseuds/sue273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is the vampire who is forever seventeen and Jasper is the time traveling human who eventually becomes his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Traveler's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash Twilight story. I do not own any of the characters—they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just using them for my own plot. The inspiration for this story came from 'The Time Traveler's Wife' by Audrey Niffenegger.
> 
> Read an edited version on my WordPress blog - Lily G Blunt - Free Reads

**This is a slash Twilight story**.

**I do not own any of the characters—they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just using them for my own plot.**

**My inspiration for this story came from 'The Time Traveler's Wife' by Audrey Niffenegger.**

**Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of male/male intimacy.**

 

**The Time Traveler's Husband**

_When will I see you again?_

_When will we share precious moments?_

_Will I have to wait forever?_

_Will I have to suffer,_

_And cry the whole night through?_

~

**Edward's Prologue**

It's always hard for the one who's left behind, waiting. What makes it even harder is the knowledge that this time I may never see Jasper again.

I try to keep myself busy. Reading, listening to music, playing my piano, even walking in our meadow—but everything reminds me of him. I just want to see him once more, to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him how much I love and need him.

I have always desperately wanted to be able to follow him, to know where he is, to be there for him, protecting him. But all I can do is wait for Jasper to return. Wait and hope and remember.

**Jasper's Prologue**

What does it feel like?

I always think I can hear a sound of rushing wind and then the world around me seems to be pulling away. I can't stop it or slow it down. It just happens. I may be standing in the supermarket, lying in bed with Edward, or at work in the library. In fact, it can happen at any time and in any place. I don't know when, or where or why. It just happens and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I always hope I will appear somewhere in time with Edward, but that's not always the case. I have appeared in the middle of a field, a highway, even in a police car, and at various times of day or night. I usually go back in time, but not always. It is usually somewhere in the US but not always. I just want it to stop so I can be where I belong—with my Edward, my husband.

 

**_July 16th 1916 (Edward is 16 and Jasper is 28)_ **

**Edward** : I didn't expect to die in a war at the age of sixteen, but here I am in the Great War, willing to die for my country. The sound of bullets and death are all around me. The stench of blood pervades the air. It won't be long before I am surely the next victim. One final push over the trench and we will be closer to the enemy, or so we are told. _'Don't be afraid. God is on our side'_. However, by now I don't believe in God. I'm stepping over bodies; bodies of men whom I have gotten to know over the past few weeks, bodies of human beings, real people. I don't doubt that someone will soon be stepping over my body while I take my last remaining breaths.

I know I am close to death because I can see an angel nearby. His glorious golden locks flutter in the breeze around his beautiful cherub face. As he smiles at me, his dimples appear and I long to touch those pale pink lips of his. If this is a vision of heaven, I will take it willingly, because at this moment surely I am in hell.

 **Jasper** : I just have to get to him without being shot or injured myself. I lunge at him, stopping him in his tracks and wrap my arms around his body as the sound of ricocheting bullets whizz all around us. A blast close by sends us flying through the air and I know I have saved my boy.

 **Edward** : My guardian angel holds me tightly. He seems so real, so warm and so hard—no ghostly apparition. To thank him for saving my life, I offer my lips to his, and he takes just one sweet, gentle kiss and then he is gone. I am all alone, but alive for now. He has saved me.

As I lie in the mud and stench, I recall seeing my angel in the past somewhere and sometime before, but he was different then. I drift into a sleepy haze and dream of wavy blond locks of hair and his sweet, tender kiss.

 

**_May 23rd 1917 and August 4th 2010 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 29)_ **

**Jasper** : I knew I was traveling as soon as I heard the rushing in my ears and everything in the library faded around me. As always my first thoughts were, ' _Please let me be with Edward.'_

As I pick myself up, I take in my new surroundings and scan for any immediate or potential dangers or hazards. There's nothing worse that appearing in the middle of a freeway with a seven-ton truck steaming towards you, or a crowd of hostile men who object to you suddenly appearing in the midst of them stark naked.

This time, I appear to be in a dimly lit storeroom, possibly in a hospital. I slip on a robe to cover up and quietly open the door. Looking down the drab corridor, I hear distant moans and wails of men in pain. Looking into one open doorway, I see several men in blood-soaked bandages and, by the look of the clothes people are wearing, I assume I have appeared somewhere during the First World War again. I wonder if this is the time before or after I rescue Edward in the trenches.

Making my way down the corridor, I pass a familiar face. He obviously doesn't recognize me yet as we have not met in his lifetime. It is Carlisle. He is the man who changes Edward into a vampire and becomes his father to all intents and purposes.

I wait for Carlisle to pass me and then I immediately turn around intending to follow him. He enters a side room, but leaves the door slightly ajar. I peak through the slot remaining and my heart jolts as I see Edward in the only bed in the room. He appears to be asleep, but is covered in sweat and his face is ashen. Carlisle mops his brow and offers him a sip of water. Edward rests his head back and opens his eyes slightly. Our eyes meet and he gives me a faint smile of recognition.

I quickly retreat as Carlisle heads towards the door and I hide in an alcove until he has gone past. Returning to Edward's bedside, I look over the love of my life. I know that he will die if Carlisle doesn't change him soon and I wonder how many days—or even hours—he has left as a human. Holding his hand, I bring it gently to my face.

Without opening his eyes, a smile graces his lips, and he whispers, "My angel?"

I reply, "Yes, I'm here, my love. I won't leave you yet." I promise him this because in the future he tells me that his angel was with him as he went through his change into a vampire.

I am still holding his hand when Carlisle returns. He observes me with caution and hesitates before asking, "I thought Edward had no relatives or next of kin."

"That's true," I reply, "but in the future Edward will be my husband," I try to say these words with as much conviction as I can muster to persuade Carlisle of the truth. He looks a little confused and slightly disgusted, and I have to remember the idea of an open homosexual relationship is not common in the early part of the twentieth century. However, I am comforted because I know in the future he will treat me with respect and like another son.

"I want you to save him for me, Carlisle. Turn Edward into a vampire and I assure you he will survive. I know you have already been considering this anyway. He will become part of your vampire coven, along with your wife, Esme, and later Rosalie and Emmett will join you." I try to offer this as proof of my knowledge.

"How do you know all of this?" he asks bewildered. "You're not even a vampire."

"Just trust me, please, Carlisle. I am from the future and I travel backwards and forwards in time."

The look of disbelief is obvious on his face, but he must wonder how I know what he is and about his plan to add Edward to his family.

"I want to stay here with Edward while he changes," I tell him firmly, hinting that I was not going to be leaving anytime soon.

Carlisle shrugs. "I had planned to change him tonight because he hasn't got long to live. If you are still here then, you can keep watch for me when I bite him and I would also be grateful if you could look out for him while he goes through his change." And with that, he exits the room once more.

Edward manages a few coherent words over the next few hours, but mostly he talks about angels and heaven. I mop his brow and offer a few gentle chaste kisses to his hand or cheek, and occasionally his lips.

I cling on to the hope that I am here to stay for the next few days at least. If Edward's recall of this time is correct it is one of the longest times we have together before we finally meet in my real life. But if this isn't real life, then I don't know what is.

I start to panic though when I realize Edward must have been mistaken as the familiar rushing sound begins. I grip his hand tightly, but as usual, it is of no use because before I know it, I am back in the library where I work. Fortunately, it is dark and after hours. The library is closed and I make my way to my locker to retrieve the clothes my husband has deposited there for me.

 **Edward** : The pain is excruciating, but I know my angel is nearby protecting me. I have seen him and sensed his presence over the past few hours. He has told me repeatedly of his love and that we are to wed soon. He describes in words so beautifully the time we finally consummate our love for each other.

The burning is hell itself and everything is black inside my mind. The color gradually changes to vibrant red as the pain eases. I can hear his whispers and smell his sweet scent. My thirst for him is great; his blood is irresistible and calling to me. Everything is so clear. I can hear the ticking of a distant clock and breaths of people in nearby rooms. But I focus on the one heartbeat that is close to me and when I open my eyes, my angel is there waiting for me.

"Heaven," is all I can say as I smile into his eyes. I am rewarded with a glorious smile, but then I feel the sudden urge to lunge at him and devour him. Solid hands hold me down and the vision of my angel disappears once more.

 

**_September 1st 2010 and May 24th 1917 (Jasper in 29 and Edward is 17)_ **

**Jasper** : It is two nights before our wedding day and I am excited beyond words as well as anxious at the same time. We have agreed to spend tonight together at Edward's family home, as we both know I disappear tonight as well as on our wedding night. I know that later this evening I will go back to the time of Edward's change. At least we have a few hours together for now, so we plan to treat this as our actual wedding night. His family has tactfully gone out hunting and, once again, I hope Edward's recall of events is reliable.

Edward has placed all sorts of tea lights and candles around his old bedroom and in the bathroom, and fragrant petals have been sprinkled on various surfaces around the room. As he steps towards me, he smiles and my heart, as usual, flutters in my chest and my breathing hitches. After all this time, my body still reacts to his presence. His cool fingers trace down my jaw and his thumb brushes over my lips. I melt into his embrace and grip his biceps firmly, pulling him closer to my chest, never wanting to let him go.

We make slow, beautiful, tender love in the candlelight amidst the faint fragrance of jasmine and roses. As he stills over me, taking breaths he doesn't really need, a tear trickles out of the corner of my eye and I wish so much for time to stop and for this moment to last forever.

As I kiss Edward one final time, I cling onto him as the sound of rushing wind envelops me. I hear him cry out as the world around me changes and I find myself once more standing beside Edward's wartime hospital bed with Carlisle leaning over him. The sound of Edward's skin ripping pierces the air, but his accompanying screams of pain are far worse. He thrashes around and I try to help Carlisle restrain him, even though he doesn't need my human strength to assist him.

Edward eventually stills and I hold his hand tightly. And that's where I remain for the next thirty-six hours or so as my beloved changes from human to vampire.

I whisper words of love that I know he can hear. I tell him about our impending wedding and I describe how we have just made love this very night.

I am so relieved when he finally opens his eyes and, although Carlisle had warned me, when I first see his red irises I feel myself tense and almost take a step backwards. He gives me the most beautiful smile ever as he holds my gaze and declares he's in heaven.

I return the smile, hopefully with all my love, to reassure him everything will be okay, but within moments, he is striking out towards me at a rapid speed only to be thwarted by an ever-ready Carlisle. He had warned me this might happen as soon as Edward sensed my blood and recognized his thirst could be quenched by it. Fortunately, Carlisle already had a supply of animal blood in storage to satiate this need.

As Carlisle struggles to hold him down, Edward tries to scramble to me once more, but I feel the room around me fade with a whistling wind.

I return to my Edward who is still waiting patiently for me in his bedroom on the morning of our wedding. Snuggling up into him, I ease myself back into his arms and I whisper how much I love him before I finally fall asleep exhausted.

 

**_January 2nd 1919 (Edward is 17) August 14th 2012 (Jasper is 31)_ **

**Edward** : Carlisle had said the first two years would be the worst. The lust for human blood had gradually diminished, as I grew accustomed to feeding on animal blood. We would hunt in the surrounding forests of our family home once or maybe twice a week. I had accepted my new life, if you could call it that, my existence. My human family had gone, but Carlisle and Esme treated me as their only son. I was forever seventeen and indeed, I would probably live forever.

During my most somber and melancholy days, Carlisle would encourage me to recall my past human experiences and to write them down in a journal. So over the months, as I adjusted to my vampire life, I would spend time jotting down the diminishing memories of my human life. Usually at twilight, when day met night, I would take my ink pen and write.

Today I recollected a distant memory of when I was around seven years old. I was sitting on a blanket on a warm sunny day, fishing by a wide riverbank with a stick and some thin wire. Suddenly, my attention was drawn to a rustling in some nearby bushes and a middle-aged man with light colored hair was standing there looking rather weary and cross. I recall him telling me not to be afraid and looking back now, he seems vaguely familiar, but I cannot put a name to his kind face. I remember giving him my blanket because he said he had lost his clothes, which I thought was a little careless of him. He sat on the riverbank with me and we chatted for a while. He helped me with my fishing and I was ecstatic when we actually caught a small fish. That's why I was remembering this—it was the first fish I ever caught.

 **Jasper** : "Edward, that feels wonderful, don't stop ... oh my ... I'm coming," and I spurt forcefully into his mouth as he continues to suck and lick around me. He hums with pleasure as he always does with a smug grin on his face when he has given me a wondrous orgasm with his tongue. Married life definitely agrees with us and having a vampire for a husband has its benefits in more ways than one.

"Roll over baby," he says seductively, after my breathing has resumed to its normal pace. As I turn, I groan as my familiar world slips away from me once more.

I groan even louder as the sharp thorns on a bush graze my skin. I hear the sound of rushing water and I see a young boy fishing a few feet away from me. As the boy turns around, I realize that it is Edward. He was cute when he was a child, with his wild bronze locks and chubby cheeks and so innocent, too. The thought of what he has just been doing to me makes me groan once more, especially as he had been about to make love to me as well.

Edward's recall of this meeting is always a little hazy, so as I sit with the boy by the water's edge wrapped in his woolen blanket, I ponder what to discuss with him. I smile at the endless possibilities. In the end, we just chat about the fish in the river, how to catch them, and I tell him a few tricks I learnt from my father when I was a boy. His face lights up and he is over the moon when he eventually hooks a tiddler. Before I stand to leave, he asks if we can meet again to do some more fishing. I tell him with confidence that we will meet again someday. I decide to walk away as I don't want to scare the poor boy if I suddenly disappear in front of his eyes and, to be honest, I am holding back a lump in my throat. As soon as I am out of earshot, I let out a sob for my poor boy's lost youth.

As the whistling fades and I adjust to my familiar surroundings, Edward is bathing the cuts and scratches I received this time. When he has finished, he leans in to kiss me and says, "Now where were we when you left?" I smile and roll over as he reaches for the lube.

 

**_March 3rd 1920 and September 3rd 2010 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 29)_ **

**Edward** : Once again, I am reading my journal of human memories and I return to two accounts in particular. I don't believe in heaven, hell, or even angels any more, but I often think about the angel-like figure I recollect seeing when I had been close to death during the War. I scrunch my eyes shut as I try to picture his face. Over the past few years, I have formed an image in my mind and that's all I can see now. I don't know how realistic it is, but he looks vaguely like the man I remember seeing as a child, but the hair is longer and more flowing. His soft lips, his dimples, his caring eyes and, most of all, his lovingly whispered words have come to haunt me most days.

 **Jasper** : I have married Edward today and my heart reels with joy. Although I know I won't be sharing our marital bed with him tonight, I do know I will be with him in a previous time. I look down at my wedding band and sadly take it off, placing it on our bedside table. Edward, my husband, stands before me and holds my hands in his. His forehead tilts to touch with mine, but I never feel this happen, as I am instantly aware of a tight cold hand gripped around my throat.

"Edward ..." I choke out rapidly, "let me explain." I'm in the past, standing there before my future husband, naked and cold and my knees buckle as I succumb to the nausea that ebbs through my body. He catches me in his arms, takes me over to a couch and, within seconds, a thick blanket is wrapped around me.

"You were there the night Carlisle changed me?" he remembers. "And in the trenches you saved me?" His face is puzzled. "And you helped me to fish when I was boy, but you looked slightly older then?"

I nod slowly and the pieces of the jigsaw start to slot into place for him.

"Did Carlisle ever speak to you about me?" I ask him.

"He said a man helped him on the night he changed me. A man who knew a lot about us, who made many claims about our future. Was that you?"

I nod slightly again as I feel my stomach churn as it settles. "Did he say anything else?"

Edward looks away and hesitates before slowly replying. I knew what he was going to say, but we had to have this conversation. "He said the man claimed to be my future husband." Edward returns his eyes to mine, searching for an answer.

"Edward ... I have traveled from 2010. Today we actually committed our lives to each other ... forever," I utter and hold my breath while waiting for his reaction.

He smiles at me. "If you can believe in vampires, then surely I can believe in time travelers," he says, as he gently takes my hands in his. "We have only met a few times before, but I remember you more than any other person from my human life. Your loving words on the night Carlisle changed me still play through my mind even now." His cold thumbs begin tracing small circles over my skin and my flesh pimples with the effect.

"Do you ever get used to this?" he asks, as he leans in to give me a soft kiss on my lips.

"No, I don't," I murmur into his mouth.

 **Edward** : My whole world tilts on its axis as I kiss my angel. He is here with me and he is real. Unknown but welcome emotions flood my body as our kiss deepens. My whole existence suddenly becomes clear. I am his and he is mine. He is my mate.

As he shivers, I reluctantly pull away slightly from his body. I wrap the blanket over his flesh and scoop him into my lap, holding him tightly against my chest. I don't ever want to let him go, but deep down I know he will disappear as suddenly as he appeared in my room.

"When will I see you again?" I ask nervously.

"In 1922, on February 25th, but what you need to do from now on is write down the dates of whenever we meet. Then you can give the list to me in the future so that I can memorize them and tell you them now."

I gasp at the thought of having to wait two years before I can see him again, but rush to get a notebook to write down all our future meeting places along with their corresponding dates. As he dictates them all, I write them down and try to comprehend that he will be appearing from different times and, therefore, he will be different ages, sometimes younger, sometimes older than he is now when I see him again. I think back to my childhood fishing friend. "You helped me catch a fish when I was seven or eight," I say.

"Did I? It hasn't happened to me yet," he responds.

I think I hear him say he loves me as I am left holding the warm blanket.

 

**_July 8th 1925 and July 1st 1996 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 15)_ **

**Edward** : I have seen Jasper frequently over the past few years, sometimes for a few minutes, on other occasions for hours at a time. We have met in my house, in the garden, but most often Jasper appears in our meadow. In fact, it is so frequent I leave a change of clothing for him under a large rock, as well as a supply of cookies in a tin as he is always ravenous when he arrives.

This time, however, I know our meeting is going to be a little awkward. It will be the first time I have seen a younger Jasper. Normally, he is older than I am and has memories of our times together. But today he will not know who I am, nor that I am a vampire, and he will definitely not know that in the future we will be lovers. I cherish any chance I have to be with him, no matter what his age.

I know the time and place, because I wrote it on my list of dates for him to memorize and, as I sit and wait for him to appear, I wonder what his initial reaction to me will be. I think I have suitably prepared the setting to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

 **Jasper** : Fortunately, I am the last one in the changing room after basketball training. I have packed up my bag and I am about to head out of the door when the lockers go out of focus and the swishing sound of air fills the room. I immediately know what is happening to me but am still anxious as I pick myself off the unfamiliar stony ground.

The sunlight filters through the nearby trees as I head towards the edge of a large clearing. The wondrous sight before me makes me gasp. Beautiful pale blue and white flowers weave a magical carpet in the lush wave of grasses before me. Tilting my head up, I take in the sun's warmth and the sweet scent mingling in the air. Forgetting my nakedness, I stroll through the meadow plucking the heads of the long grasses as they brush under my fingertips.

I stop in my tracks when I see another boy lying naked on a blanket. He is facedown, but strangely pale and shimmering in the sunlight. I forget my own nakedness as I stare at his form in awe. He is beautiful and, as he turns to face me, I realize I have underestimated his beauty for there are no words to describe the perfection lying before me. He rewards me with a gentle, kind smile with recognition in his eyes.

"Jasper," he whispers.

I wonder how he knows my name and, at first, decide I must be dreaming this time. Everything seems surreal, but then I consider whether he has seen my future self. Then I recall seeing him as a boy on the very first occasion I time travelled.

He rests on his side and extends a welcoming arm out towards me. I gaze around at the beauty that surrounds us, and step onto his blanket. Surprised by the softness underneath my feet, I sink to my knees, taking his cold hand in mine and lie down slowly so that I am facing him. My fingers slip from his when my desire to touch his face increases beyond measure. I stroke over his porcelain skin and marvel at the diamond-like facets that glimmer in the sun's rays. Tracing his cheeks with my fingertips, I close my eyes and bask in his presence.

"We've met before," I state rather than ask.

"Yes, many times," he utters, his voice matching his inherent beauty.

I open my eyes and am completely spellbound.

And I conclude, this is why I was destined to travel in time.

To meet my soul mate.

 

**_September 17th 1928 and November 9th 2021 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 40)_ **

**Edward** : Being a vampire, I haven't slept for over ten years, but here I am now, in an almost trance-like state, as I focus on the list of dates Jasper had previously dictated to me. To be precise, I am staring at the question mark that follows today's date. Jasper could not give me any more information on this because for him the event had not taken place yet. I wonder why I would add a question mark to my list of times of when I see Jasper.

A sense of unease pervades me as I sit and wait for him once more. There's no mention of a place or time and, as the evening wears on, I start to pace around my room and wonder whether I should be in a specific part of the house. I move down to the lounge and continue to restlessly wait for him there. I stop suddenly as a flash of movement catches my eye as it passes the glass doors at the back of the house. Rapidly, I unlock the doors and fling them open. Carlisle is by my side within seconds and we both scan the horizon and breathe in the air around us.

"What is it?" he hisses.

"Someone's out there ... I'm sure of it ..." and for the first time in my vampire existence I am untrusting of my superior senses.

We stand there, frozen in silence, for a few more moments, before Carlisle decides to do a sweep of the grounds. I stay rigid, rooted firmly to the spot, my eyes scanning the foreground for any sign of movement.

When Carlisle returns shrugging his shoulders, I relax a little. We close and lock the doors again, then retreat to our rooms and I pick up my list of dates once more.

Suddenly in the distance, I hear Jasper's voice calling to me faintly and I rush out of the house towards him. I run at full speed, desperate in my attempt to get to him as he may only be here for a few more minutes. When I get close to the spot where I thought his voice came from, I am overwhelmed with his scent. I know he has been here and I search for him for hours without success, but what worries me most is that I can also sense the presence of five unknown vampires.

 **Jasper** : My eyes adjust to the dark as I realize I am standing in long damp grass. The full moon peeps out from behind the clouds to light up the landscape around me. Instantly, I recognize the meadow that Edward and I have often met in over the years. It has become one of our favorite places to visit. Conveniently, it is far enough away from his vampire family's sensitive hearing, so we can talk and make love without them being aware of our words or actions.

I quickly don the clothes Edward leaves here for me, and start to walk towards his house. I know it is several miles of uneven pathways and I am grateful for the moon's reflected light to guide me to him.

Suddenly, I halt in my tracks when I encounter three ashen-faced and rather decrepit looking vampires, two with black hair and one with white. From behind them, two younger but equally frightening vampires step forward. I see a glint of metal and manage to call out Edward's name before I feel the cool blade swipe across my skin. As the blood pulses out of my body, I feel and hear the welcome whistling of time traveling and the world around me ebbs away once more.

 

**_May 15th 1931 and February 28th 1989 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 8)_ **

**Edward** : The first time Jasper ever traveled back in time he was only eight years old. It is written there in front of me on my list of dates and places and it is my job to try to explain to him what had happened. I don't get a choice over the matter. It is just how things are going to be. I have to reassure the boy without frightening the life out of him. Jasper didn't help me out with this at all. He just said I did a great job and that he went from feeling all alone in the world to having the best friend ever.

I am even more uncertain what to do this time than when I was going to meet him at the age of fifteen. Then I remember the time when I was a boy and I had met with an older Jasper. So that's what I decide to do—I'll wrap him in a blanket, sit by the water's edge, feed him, chat to him and we will fish together.

 

**_March 14th 1996 and April 26th 1997 (Jasper is 17 and 18)_ **

**Jasper** : Appearing in my own bedroom in front of my slightly younger self was probably one of the strangest experiences of my life. I remember my reaction to it clearly. I was embarrassed at being caught jerking off even though it was by my older self. My father was out of the house and I had expected a few hours of pleasurable time alone. I had reached the stage where I had been close to coming and seeing my own naked body appearing in the room instantly doused my ardor and put my release on hold.

My irritation had given way to curiosity. I asked all sorts of questions and our conversation inevitably turned to Edward. I wanted to know how many times I could expect to see him over the next year or so, and was angry with my other self for not giving me specific details of our meetings.

 **Jasper** : "Why the hell won't you tell me when I see Edward again?" I roar.

"You don't need to know," he replies calmly, "but we need to do something in preparation for your times together." He moves towards me slowly, a flush of embarrassment to his cheeks, and immediately I know he is going to kiss me.

As he pulls away from my rigid lips, I'm sure I must look confused but clearly, my boner is obvious because he smirks at me as his eyes fall down to the bulge under my zip.

"And you need to teach me to kiss or ...?" I start. "No way man ..."

He just smiles and leans in again for a longer kiss. And because it feel so good, I don't want to push him away. I just hope to God that my father doesn't return home early. What would he think if he saw me making out with an almost identical twin in my bedroom?

He starts rubbing his uncovered engorged member against mine and before long, we are panting into each other's mouths.

"Suck me," he commands and I step back, my jaw dropping.

"What?" I am shocked.

"You need the practice and who better to practice on than yourself? It doesn't matter if it's not the best." He grins at me and somehow I know this is inevitable. Well, he knew what was going to happen, it had happened already to him for fuck's sake.

I drop to my knees and he gives a running commentary of instructions as I pleasure him. I must get my technique correct because he comes down the back of my throat in a matter of minutes and I swallow around his pulsing cock.

"Now let me return the favor and show you how it's really done," he says cockily, putting his hands on the waistband of my jeans.

 

**_April 1st 1997 and November 6th 1943 (Jasper is 17 and Edward is 17)_ **

**Edward** : I don't think I have ever been so nervous in all my life. If I'd still been human, my palms would have been sweating and my heart would have been thudding in my chest as I pace around my spacious bedroom.

I love Jasper. I love him more than anything or anyone. Words can not express what he means to me.

And by God, I want him ... so much.

But ...

My self-control has been pushed to the limit on more than one occasion over the years. His blood still calls to me every time we are together, but I have learned to resist him; learned to resist the lifeblood that flows through his veins, learned when to pull away from our kisses at just the right moment, learned to suppress the urge to make love to him.

After all these years of captured moments, our first real sexual experience together will happen tonight.

We are both technically seventeen, physically anyway. If I count the years from my birth, I am over forty now, but am I really that age in my mind? I haven't a clue and I can't think straight as it is.

We are both inexperienced, yet according to Jasper, this is the time when we actually do more than just kiss for the first time.

Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't want to. I really want our relationship to be so much more.

And it's not that I don't know what to do either. Hell, I have to listen to Rosalie and Emmett go at it most nights and even Carlisle and Esme are sometimes not as discreet as they could be.

I am just concerned about my self-control. Will I be able to maintain my resistance in the throes of an orgasm? Carlisle had actually laughed at me when I discussed it with him until he saw I was deadly serious. Trying to keep a straight face, he offered advice and suggestions, such as biting into one of the feather pillows on my bed instead of Jasper's neck. I was not amused, but his seemingly lack of concern made me at least willing to consider the idea of pursuing my first ever release with Jasper.

 **Jasper** : I hadn't been unfaithful to Edward—not really. You can't call giving your slightly older self a blowjob being unfaithful. It wasn't as if I had found another guy and done it to him. But there had obviously been a reason why I'd felt the need to give myself a few pointers.

I knew how to 'spank the monkey' as I'd had plenty of practice on myself over the past few years, so there would be no problem there. Edward had always been in the forefront of my mind, and his name on my lips, each time I had jettisoned my load.

So it was with eager anticipation that I await my next encounter with him. It couldn't come soon enough ... if you can excuse the pun.

Here I am, one second walking through the park after school, and then the next, I am in Edward's bedroom with him pacing around while he waited for my arrival.

"Jasper!" He nervously runs his fingers through his glorious mane of copper hair.

"Edward," I greet him slightly more casually. He has to learn to relax a little. Well, I know just what he needs—a bit of tension relieving.

We chat for a few minutes in each other's arms just to catch up and so Edward knows what to write down on his list of dates, but it isn't long before we give up on that and start kissing. When our lips meet, I feel desire course through me. I also notice that Edward is less tentative and more urgent in his need than normal. Encouraged, I start to crush my raging hard on against him while I rub my slight brush of stubble along his smooth jaw line. His soft moans urge me on as I lick my way down to his collarbone, trying to nip on his cool granite skin as I go. My nose makes a trail down the front of his shirt until I am hovering over his waistband. I palm his solid dick over the material and he groans as his head flops back.

I feel a smile flicker over my face as I unbutton him and ease his zip completely down. Taking the fabric at his hips, I inch his pants down to his ankles, followed by his plain briefs. I chance a look at him. He is watching me intently, completely at my mercy.

"Jasper, I don't know if I can control myself," he warns but not too forcefully. "I might bite you by mistake."

"How about I stuff a feather pillow between your teeth?" I respond flippantly.

"Very funny, Jasper, I'm serious."

"And so am I, about you," I say, as I push him backwards so he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his already weakened resistance crumbling.

Looking down at his engorged manhood, I know he is aching for my touch, my tongue, any part of me.

Licking up his inner thigh, I tease his marble skin and when I finally reach my goal, he relaxes back onto the bed to allow me better access to all of him. His arms stretch leisurely above his head as he succumbs completely to me. My tongue explores around his groin, tasting, stroking, and loving. My hands join in cupping, gripping, and loving, too.

To see him lose control like this is the most erotic experience of my life. Oh yes, he loses control, but not in the way he anticipated.

As I suck and swirl my tongue around his silky rigid shaft, I hear growls of ecstasy rumble in his chest. My humming of acute pleasure only further engorge his throbbing marble cock and, as I relax my throat and take all of him down, he comes completely undone.

My Edward.

And without him even touching me, as he utters my name with such love and devotion, I come in hard wet bursts in my pants.

As I scan over his body, his still-hard dick rests on his muscled abdomen. His creased shirt is twisted around his waist. His head flops loosely to one side. His hair as always looks messy and his arms are still outstretched above his head. In his hands are pieces of the shattered headboard that he has obviously been gripping just in case he totally lost control of himself.

"Jasper," he says hoarsely, releasing the splintered wood and pulling me onto his chest.

"Mmm ..." I say with smug satisfaction.

"Promise me something." And I nod, because I would do anything for him. "Don't do anything in the future which could change this time together."

And so there and then, I promise to teach my younger self a few tricks for when I meet him in a few weeks' time.

 

**_August 12th 1952 and May 25th 2007 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 27)_ **

**Jasper** : It frustrates me more and more when I leave Edward's side. My time with him is precious and even now feels limited. I only hope when I time travel that I am at least with him or, at second best, with his vampire family. They've become used to seeing Edward and me together, and quite early on, accepted our unconventional relationship.

As the world around me comes into focus, I scan the landscape. Nothing appears familiar. That's always a bad sign. I look up and down the quiet country road listening for clues to a modern age or otherwise. I have no idea where or when I am. This is always most disconcerting. Deciding to cross a grassy field using the hedgerows as my cover, I spot a solitary house in the distance. I need some sort of clothing and head towards the building in the hope of finding some. Creeping up slowly to the encompassing garden wall, I am fearful of a dog or worse, an owner with a gun.

Looking at the washing line with fluttering garments, I am about to steal across to snatch something, when I hear a whispered cry, "No, Jasper, wait!"

I obediently freeze on the spot trying to put a face to the voice of someone who knows my name. Crouching down behind the wall, I hear another person exit the house and call a child in for tea.

When all is quiet again, I risk a small movement. Turning my head in the direction of the warning voice, I see the woman I am expecting—a vampire, of course. She is petite with dark spiky hair and a wicked smirk on her face.

"Alice?" I cry, "What are you doing here?" Then I realize this must be the time I lead her to her future family.

"You know why, silly," and if she could, she would blush like a lovesick schoolgirl. I become a little flustered because I know she never gets over her crush on me and she can see me in all my naked glory.

"Why do you need me if you already know the way?" I challenge her, covering myself with my hands.

"You're just here to keep me company," she says as she bounces sprightly over to me and gives me a quick hug. "And you know you've got to introduce me to them. I can't just turn up unannounced."

After all the interfering and trouble I know she has caused over the years, I am tempted to leave her standing right here.

But there again, I would not be able to outrun her and anyway, I am not that cold-hearted. She is probably in our lives for a reason, whatever that might be.

After grabbing some clothes from the washing line, she leads me to the Cullens' residence. She knows the way, of course, as she has already seen the route we will take and, as we tramp over the miles of countryside, we chatter quite amiably and I forget my future grievances with her.

 **Edward** : I'm like a dog on heat. Ever since our first make out session, my need for physical contact with Jasper has grown exponentially. I have to go months at a time without him and sometimes only have a few hours at the most with him. He never objects, he is as eager as I am. If we are alone in the house or meet in our meadow, we take the opportunity to pleasure each other.

I'm frustrated this time, because I know I am to meet a potential new family member and have to be sociable. So there we'll be, making small talk, when all I want to do is take my boy and do wonderful things to him.

Jasper hasn't told me much about her except that she can be irritating at times, but that I do come to love her and treat her as my sister.

Focusing on this fact, I am quite restrained when I see Jasper standing at the door with this diminutive vampire by his side. My family have got used to me hurling myself at him and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Well, that's because there usually isn't for us, not yet anyway.

Even so, while Alice introduces herself and explains her past and what she sees for our future, I sit with one hand stroking his hair and the other holding Jasper's hand tightly, with a cushion between us so he doesn't get too cold. The most interesting part of what she says is that Jasper and I will be married in the future, but then I already know that because I had met my future husband on several occasions. She goes on to make me angry when she qualifies her visions, by saying they are subjective and depend on the decisions people make.

 

**_October 19th 1959 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 20)_ **

**Edward** : Our physical relationship had become intense. It was fun teaching Jasper and showing him what I knew he liked. His older self had done amazing things to my body as well, but I drew the line at the complete consummation of our relationship. I still couldn't bring myself to risk it.

"Edward, please just try," Jasper pleads with me. "We can stop if it becomes too much for you, I promise."

And as always, I nearly bow to his desires.

"I want us to wait until we see each other in your real time," I say, using one of my delaying tactics.

"Why?" he asks, getting slightly frustrated.

And to be honest, I can't really verbalize this at first.

"Because ... the night I make love to you ... I want to spend the whole night with you, and the next and the next ..." I begin.

"But even then I could disappear and for any length of time," he argues.

"Yes, but ..." I start.

He silences me with a loving kiss. "Let's not waste our precious time by arguing," he purrs into my mouth.

I nod as I scooped him up into my arms and twirl him around the room. Fortunately, he laughs but then tells me to put him down.

"If I take a photograph of you," I say changing the subject, "will it come out?" I ask this in all seriousness.

He laughs again. "Well, I'm not a ghost. I am actually here you know, so I don't see why not."

I spend the next few minutes taking pictures of him with the camera I had recently purchased for this very purpose. We get Alice to take several of us together before he leaves me once more.

 

**_The Wilderness Years 1960 - 2000 (Edward is 17)_ **

**Edward** : I desperately want to be with Jasper, but I have to face the fact that I would not see him now for almost forty years. I just hope and pray that he had forgotten one of our meeting times when he dictated the list of dates to me. Every morning, I wish for it to be the day when I will finally see him once again.

For the first few days after he left, I am inconsolable. I can't imagine lasting forty years without being with him at all. I had survived long periods before, but never for this length of time. I spend hours lying on my unnecessary bed looking at the photographs of Jasper I'd had developed a few months before. I hardly ever leave out of my room.

My family are considerate at first, offering me words of sympathy and advice. I constantly ask Alice if she can still see our future together and she reaffirms my future wedding with Jasper. Lonely weeks follow and eventually Alice just nods at me even before I ask her that question.

I fill my days with idle distractions, all the time thinking and recalling my times with Jasper. The days stretch out so long in front of me, but the nights seem endless without him.

All I could think is that an eternity without Jasper would not be an option. As soon as he was gone, and I knew I would never see him again, I would take steps to end my own existence. I could not live in a world where Jasper did not exist. I am even contemplating it now after just a few months apart, but I cling onto the hope that this might be the day when I see him again.

I even consider changing him in the future or asking Carlisle to do it for me, but then I didn't know if his body could cope with time travel and the first few years as a bloodthirsty vampire. That's if he would survive the change at all. I realize then that I couldn't ever risk his life.

I decide, however, in the future I would tell him not to give me the list of dates as this waiting is absolute torture. But there again, the future as well as the past seems to have been fixed. Whatever actions we take, nothing appears to change the course of events in our lives.

After about four months of sheer agony, I realize my presence in the Cullen household is having a detrimental effect on our family life. So I take off alone, going into the north, heading towards the barren landscape.

I run and run for days, until finally I collapse on my knees on the bare cold tundra, my chest heaving as violent sobs rack my lonely body. I yearn to feel tears spilling from my body just this once because I think they would somehow comfort me in my need for him. I scream and yell for hours into the echoing wilderness as I grasp my hair and shirt almost as if in mourning. I can't go on without him beside me in my life. I need to feel his warm breath on my face, his muscular arms around my waist and his soft lips on my own. I want him so much it hurts. I feel like a gaping hole has been punched through my chest.

I lose track of time. Weeks pass, followed by months. I sit frozen in place almost petrifying as I refuse to move, refuse to think, I even refuse to feel. I keep an image of Jasper in my mind and I scan his handsome face over and over again.

It is Carlisle's voice that brings my attention to the present. "My God, look there he is, Emmett. What's happened to him?" They help me to my feet and take me over to a large animal they had killed for me. Slowly, I drink some blood and my strength begins to return. I feed some more until later that day I can eventually stand without their support. "Come home now, son," Carlisle pleads and I agree because I have nowhere else to go.

 

**_December 21st 1980 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is born)_ **

**Edward** : I am half way through my forty years of agony without Jasper, but I have been thinking about this day in particular for months. This is the day when Jasper is born. He will be alive somewhere in the world and I feel a sense of relief flow through my body at last. I have debated whether to go to the hospital to see him just once, but he is on the other side of the world. His family is living in Singapore and I haven't a clue where he would actually be anyway. Just the thought of knowing he is alive gives me the strength to carry on for another twenty years. I look at the well-worn photographs of him every day. They are my only connection with him apart from my memories.

 

**_February 28th 1989 (Jasper is 8)_ **

**Jasper** : Do you ever wake up and wonder if this is the day you will die? It is a frequent fear of mine and to my surprise and relief, I always survive, but I'm left wondering why I'd had that thought in the first place. Is it just a consequence of being mortal?

Yet on this day, the day my mother died, I had no such premonition or any idea of the events that would immediately follow.

She is driving us carefully as always to visit my father. I sit in the back seat of the car behind her and, while playing with my action figures, I think about my parents. They had been divorced now for three years and he had only stayed with us in the months after my birth out of a sense of guilt and obligation. They fought too often and too loudly and once, after he hit her, she told him to leave. They had remained surprisingly amicable and I was allowed to visit him every third Sunday.

The roads are icy after a late frost, which consequently holds up the traffic more than usual. She is getting tetchy because we would be late and I know she wanted to get back to see a certain male friend who had been visiting recently in the evenings. Seeing a gap in the traffic ahead of us, she changes lanes quickly, but is forced to jam on the brakes swiftly when a truck has a similar idea. I remember seeing sheets of metal hurling off the truck and heading towards us. The windscreen shatters and proceeds to decapitate my mother. I brace myself, expecting the same fate and as the cold wind whistles past my ears, I feel sudden warmth unfurl itself around my body.

At first, I think I am in heaven, with radiant light and sweet singing birds. As my eyes adjust to the brightness, I stared down at my body expecting angelic robes. Surprisingly, I am not clothed at all and I realize I am not in the presence of the Almighty. Instead, I am surrounded by grass of the freshest green and skies of the deepest blue. The sun is a golden disc of burning light and heat. I look for my mother and call to her, but no reply comes. My feet become wet in the morning dew and despite the warmth on my skin, I shiver, and despite the beauty that comforts me, I cry.

I am alone.

Until I see him.

 

**_September 26th 2000 and October 3rd 2010 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 30)_ **

**Edward** : In the whole span of eternity, forty years is really just a blink of the eye. But if you had been waiting, day in and day out, for something ... or someone, it may well just have been millennia.

The day has finally arrived. The day I have been anxious to dawn for all these years. I have been preparing for our reunion with increasing exasperation and, despite trying to change my own mind, I have decided I will make love to Jasper when I see him next.

And there he is.

With me again.

Naked.

Beautiful.

And all mine.

In those few seconds while he adjusts to his sudden new surroundings, I move in to be close by his side, ready and waiting for him to collapse in my arms, when he realizes where he is. His hair is tousled and slightly darker than I remember. His boyish good looks have given way to manhood and my eager cock twitches immediately at the sight of him.

As our eyes finally meet, I think I melt inside. His love has not diminished for me and I am overwhelmed with relief and joy. If I had a heart, I think it would have burst there and then.

"Jasper," I feel myself say as I pull him to my chest a little too tightly. He flinches slightly and I reluctantly release him a little, as our lips meet.

 **Jasper:** "How has it been?" I ask, despite knowing the answer.

He just shakes his head refusing to reply and continues to scrutinize my face.

His face, although so beautiful, shows signs of the stresses and strains the last forty years have put upon him. His skin under his eyes has a purple tinge, which is not a result of his hunger. I can never truly know what he has been through even though he has often described those years as the absolute worst of his existence.

His eyes are liquid gold and stare into mine without wavering. He nervously drags his fingers through his permanently ruffled bronze hair and I notice the hard square of his jaw tense.

Trying to lighten the mood, I joke, "So how was your afternoon?"

"Slow," he replies, without humor.

"Mine, too." I wince as I have only been apart from him for a few hours not forty years.

He shakes his head again.

Sighing, Edward touches my hand with his cold fingers and pulls me towards his bed. Wrapping a blanket around my naked flesh, he pulls me into his lap and encompasses me in his arms.

"Do you know how much you mean to me and how much I love you?" his lips whisper into my hair.

"Umm ... well ... where I've come from ... we've been married a month now ..." I start to say, not sure how much to give away.

"We're married? I like the sound of that." He beams and his whole demeanor changes. "And we've ... consummated our relationship?"

I laugh. "Edward, you really are old-fashioned sometimes. Yes, we've made love ... many times ... and look I'm still here."

He suddenly appears coy. "So ..." he begins.

"So?" I repeat, looking at him.

He can't seem to put what he wants to say into words so he just kisses me again and holds me firmly against his chest. As our kiss deepens, his cool hands rub over the blanket that is covering my body. His unnecessary breathing labors with need and desire.

"Jasper, I want to make love to you." His normally velvet voice is husky. "Tell me ... or show me what to do."

Oh, Edward.

I slip the blanket off my shoulders and turn to face him while straddling his hips. My rigid cock rubs against his abdomen and I grind myself against him as the tip of my tongue traces over his lower lip. His head flops back to rest on the headboard and I pepper his marble jaw and neck with licks and kisses. A feral groan rises from his chest and I kiss his mouth once more.

Our need for each other is great, so instead of slow and gentle as I want to be with him, we are fast and furious. I strip Edward of his clothes and am soon seated on his lap again, continuing our passionate kissing and grinding. His hands grip my buttocks, massaging them and helping to grind me closer against his rock hard cock. His fingers creep towards my waiting hole and tentatively tease me. I feel one cool wet finger ease its way inside and move around, shortly followed by another. He opens me up quickly and I expand as I accept his fingers.

When he releases me, there is a blur as he moves suddenly and before I know it, he's squeezing some lube over his upright and solid shaft.

"Ride me, Jasper," he utters as he pulls me back onto his lap. "You control the pace and intensity."

 **Edward:** Jasper slides his entrance in an agonizingly slow movement over my aching penis and, as he expands to accommodate my thick shaft, I glory in the feel of finally being inside his body. His velvet smoothness glides over my sensitive member, and I let the marvelous sensations it brings wash over me. When I am totally enclosed, he pauses and kisses me. Our lips stay in contact as he rises up on his knees and then drops back down again. I groan into his mouth, feeling his lips form a smile.

"You like that, baby?" he says, without pulling away.

I hum my pleasure as he lifts once more.

And so it continues.

Slow and oh, so deep.

Over and over and over.

Gradually, as the intensity between us increases, I begin to chance an upward thrust into him as he sinks down. The air is filled with our grunts and sighs as well as the sound of slapping flesh.

Feeling totally in control of my senses, I lift him up and place his back on the bed with his legs wrapped around my waist.

"Is this okay?" I ask, still a little unsure.

"My favorite," he replies, with a sexy knowing smile.

I push in and out of him at what I think is a leisurely pace and with not too much force. My eyes never leave his face as I monitor his expressions and judge how much he can take. I notice the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm and focus on the tightening spring deep inside my lower half. His hair and arms are flung back on the bed, and the more he bites his bottom lip between his groans of ecstasy, the nearer I feel to my own release. I scoop my arms under his shoulders and hold his body closer to mine. I can feel his throbbing cock against my abdomen and, as I ride over him, I sense his blood and his scent, as I've never done before.

Forcing myself to focus on the extreme emotions I am feeling, I push away my lust for his blood and immerse myself in Jasper. I vaguely recollect him screaming my name as my whole body appears to splinter into diamond-like shards and all around sparks of light flood the room. I pulse and pulse until I finally explode into him, pulling him even closer until I am kneeling upright and about to bite into his shoulder.

"Edward, I love you." His voice reminds me softly and my lips kiss his unblemished skin instead.

And before I can tell him how utterly wonderful this has been, he leaves me and I am left all alone again.

Turning in frustration, I throw myself face down onto the bed. I grip the nearest thing to me and bite furiously with an angry snarl. The next thing I know, I am being showered in a haze of white feathers from the pillow I have just destroyed.

 

**_January 15th 2002 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 21)_ **

**Edward** : Finally.

 **Jasper** : Finally, Edward and I meet in my world. My real life, if such a thing exists.

I am not sure why we have not met sooner. Perhaps it was never meant to be until now.

I am stacking the shelves in the library where I work. I see him approaching me and I smile. For some reason, I feel shy as he steps up close to me. Totally ignoring our surroundings, his cool fingers stroke tenderly over my flushed cheeks, bringing soothing relief to the sudden heat. He subtly brushes his thumb along my bottom lip and my mouth opens for him. I suck his thumb in as he lets out a faint whimper. "At last, Jasper," he says, his eyes fluttering closed.

"You're here about the job?" I suddenly say as a fellow employee passes nearby.

He releases me swiftly and smiles. "Yes," he hisses, and the sound of his voice sends waves of longing through my body.

I take him to see the manager and, for some reason, wait anxiously while he is interviewed even though I know he gets the job.

After work, he takes me to his new loft apartment, which is five minutes away from where I live and makes love to me for hour upon hour. It is my first time with him or anyone, although he says he has made love to my older self before. Edward asks me to move in with him and it is from this moment I feel my life truly begins with him.

Of course, I still time travel, but at least I always return to him in our home. And now I have someone to scoop up the clothes I leave behind if I disappear at work—that had always been a difficult one to explain to my boss.

 

**_September 23rd 2002 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 21)_ **

**Edward** : How do I choose just one day to describe when they are all so perfect? I am with Jasper every day, and even though he still travels in time, I see him so much more now than I have ever done before.

However, I worry when he disappears, of course, and desperately wish I could follow him, not only to be with him but also to protect him when he is all alone. The waiting for him to return is agony. It always has been and it always will be, but I hold on to the fact that I won't have to wait as long for him to return to me anymore.

 

**_December 21st 2002 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 22 today)_ **

 

 **Edward:** "Happy birthday, Jasper," I say cheerfully, as I hand him my gift-wrapped present and kiss him chastely on his lips.

He rubs his eyes as he shuffles to sit up against the wooden headboard. He is still half-asleep, as in my excitement I had started to wake him up by stroking his outer thighs a few minutes earlier.

"What time is it?" he says sleepily, dragging his fingers through his scruffy hair.

"Um ... around seven," I say, even though it is nearer to half past six in the morning. "I thought you could open your presents from me before we go to work."

"Edward, I thought I told you not to get me anything—I've got you. That's all I want. You know that," he says, looking lovingly into my eyes.

I smirk because he has me, no question about it—every single part of me.

"You said 'presents'?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Mmm ... all in that box." I nod to the item in his hands.

Like a child, he rattles it and tries to guess what could be inside.

"Just open it, Jasper," I say, starting to get a little impatient and agitated.

He sits up straighter and hurriedly starts to peel off the wrapping paper. He looks puzzled as the box underneath is plain, with no clues as to what could be inside.

Once all the paper is ripped off, he lifts the lid hesitantly and peaks inside.

 **Jasper:** I haven't a clue what he's bought me for my birthday—absolutely no idea.

As I look down at the items inside the box, I gasp and look up at Edward.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking ashamed, "I thought you might like them."

_I do._

It's just that I'm a little shocked that Edward even considered buying these things for me. _For us._

"Are they all for me?" I ask hesitantly, because to be honest, I think Edward will probably get just as much use out of them.

He sits closer to me and puts his arm around my waist. "I hoped we'd both get some pleasure out of them, Jasper," he says softly.

 **Edward:** On seeing Jasper's initial reaction, I think I've made a huge mistake. I hope he isn't too disgusted with me.

His hand dips cautiously into the box and starts to take out the different items one by one. He set each of his gifts out on the bed next to us wordlessly, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

At that moment, I wish for him to disappear so I could remove all these abominations and buy him something else while he is gone. I had got this totally wrong. Perhaps I didn't know him as well as I thought.

"Do we really have to go to work today?" he asks meekly. "Couldn't we just phone in sick?"

It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what he is saying, but as I do so, he gives me a great big cheeky smile and flings himself at me. He kisses me passionately and I feel relief flood through my body.

"We really need to go to work, Jasper," I say reluctantly. "As it's your birthday, you can choose which of these we use tonight and on whom."

His eyes scan over his birthday presents while he deliberates. He carefully picks up the length of soft yellow rope and hands it to me.

"As it's my birthday ... you can ... tie me up," he decides. "I can't tie you up, Edward. You'd easily break out of any restraints I put you in." And he looks at me with those beautiful puppy-dog eyes of his. "But I'll let you decide if you want to use any of my other gifts."

We nearly don't make it to work. I have to use all my willpower to fight the urge to fuck him senseless there and then.

All day I sport a solid erection. Every time I see Jasper in the library or even think about this evening, I feel a sudden surge and my cock just seems to enlarge even more. My mind considers the possibilities of what is in store for us, and my body quivers with anticipation.

 **Jasper:** Throughout the day at work, I keep picturing my various birthday gifts, which I have left lying on our bed awaiting our return. A range of contrasting emotions rush around my mind, from fear and trepidation to outright excitement and arousal.

Edward has always been a thoughtful and considerate lover and I have no doubt that I can trust him in whatever he decides to do to me. I know I will submit completely to his wishes.

After a shared shower, Edward dries my body and then steps back inside, adjusting the temperature to its highest setting. As the scorching water warms his icy skin and the steam rapidly swirls around us, he stares at me with an intense gaze I've never seen before. He emits a feral growl and for the first time ever, I start to feel a little apprehension in his presence.

Without taking his eyes from mine, he steps towards me, dripping and steaming. My knees feel weak and I swallow violently.

Seeing my fear, he slowly raises his fingers to my collarbone and steps even closer.

"Do you trust me, Jasper?" His breath whispers against my ear.

I shiver and barely nod.

"Say it," he hisses.

"I trust you, Edward." I drop my head to his still-warm shoulder. "I love you so much."

"You can stop me at any time you want tonight. Remember that, Jasper."

I nod again, feeling unusually submissive as he leads me to the bedroom.

Seeing my birthday gifts still laid out on the bed ready for his use, I feel a clenching deep in the pit of my groin.

Edward picks up the yellow rope and, teasingly in slow motion, he runs it through his hands. He stands behind me and places soft kisses across the top of my goose-pimpled back and shoulders.

Taking one arm, followed by the other, he joins them together at the base of my tingling spine. Carefully, he binds them repeatedly until I cannot pull them apart. His cool wet tongue traces down my back, over my tightly bound hands and swirls around the top of my crack. His nose nudges me so I step closer to the bed.

"Kneel for me, babe." His voice is barely a whisper. Obediently, I kneel on the floor and he eases my body forwards until my face is resting on the bed covers.

He tongue continues with its mission and licks slowly but mercilessly around my rim. Dipping in and out and flicking up and down, I groan at the feel of this ultimate intimacy. Tilting my head sideways, I look over at my other gifts lying directly beside my face waiting to be used.

Edward pauses and reaches towards my head. His fingers scrape through my hair and he pulls my head off the bed towards his mouth. "You taste so good," he growls. He lets go of my hair and picks up the blindfold. "I want you to rely on your other senses tonight, Jasper, so I'm going to cover your eyes."

My vision disappears under the velvet-like material and now I am at the mercy of my remaining senses.

Edward stills behind me while I listen intently as I try to work out what might happen next. There is an eerie silence and stillness. The only sounds are my ragged breathing, the pounding of my heart and the blood rushing around my eardrums. I can't even hear him breathing.

I freeze, anticipating his first touch.

It is cold and hard when it comes, and I know it is not his body.

I assume he has picked up the rounded butt plug as he teases just on the inside of my tight hole. Thick wet lube drips down my crack and I am gently massaged in turn by his fingers or with the plug. He is relentless in his mission, opening me up, rotating, twisting, curling and stretching until the plug is firmly in its rightful place.

"Beautiful," I hear him mutter as he gently lifts me up onto the bed and places me on my side.

My arms are starting to feel awkward in their restrained position, soI wriggle my fingers to increase the circulation through my hands and wrists.

"You okay, babe?" he asks with concern, as I feel him kneel on the bed next to me.

My arms might have ached, but for the sake of my throbbing cock I was not going to put an end to this birthday treat.

"Mmm ... don't stop, honey," I manage to groan.

Although I can't see him, I know he is smiling.

I feel him on my lips next.

Slick with his own arousal, and as rigid as a marble statue, he teases my lips and the tip of my tongue with a taste of him. Opening my mouth, I show my eagerness to accept him. He pushes in deeper and I lick around his thick cock as he starts to fuck my mouth. Our groans of pleasure mingle in the air with the scent of our desire for each other.

While he moves rhythmically in and out of my mouth, I feel yet another sensation moving over my skin, smooth and warm yet hard. From my knee and over my outer thigh, back and forth, relentless in its journey, the next implement of pleasure heightens my sensitivity to its peak.

Then it is gone. My mouth is empty and my thigh feels bare.

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of something whipping through the air and I wince as it makes contact across my upper hip and buttock. Like ant bites, they sting and heat starts to spread in waves through my blood and ripples under my skin.

Then cool hands soothe and caress, followed by more stinging and heat and ... oh, so much pleasure.

Repeatedly, he continues until I can almost bear it no more. My cock aches, longing for its release. The sounds of his moans are almost as arousing as the sensations coursing through my body.

And all too soon, he takes off the restraints around my wrists. Massaging and kissing my skin where I could feel the ridges made by the soft rope, he eases my arms to my sides so I can roll onto my front.

Hovering over me, his cooling fingertips stroke and continue their increasing torture until they come to rest on the butt plug. He pushes it in deeper and releases again and again until I am whimpering in my need for him.

Achingly slowly, Edward eases the intrusion out of my body, and as he does so, I feel my inner muscles relax a little. Taking off the blindfold, I gradually adjust from the darkness as he rolls me onto my back. He kisses me softly, letting his tongue flick seductively over mine, careful as always.

He pulls back again to kneeling and places a pillow under my buttocks. Resting my thighs on his, Edward pushes his solid cock into my prepared entrance. Slowly and cautiously, he eases himself deeper and deeper, until he is fully encased inside of me. Never taking his eyes from mine, he begins to rock back and forth, plunging further inside me all the time.

"I love you so much, Jasper," he says breathlessly.

Repeatedly and without the need for a rest, he continues to glide in and out of my body, whispering words of absolute love and devotion. His focus is solely on me. Between passionate kisses and whispered utterances, his topaz eyes stare into mine, refusing to look away.

My whole being, wound like a tight spring, uncurls in an instant, spurting my warm release between the two of us and he increases the pace with animalistic grunts until he is screaming my name over and over. His body tightens, all his marbled limbs juddering as he finally closes his eyes and empties himself forcefully inside of me.

Eventually stilling over my body, Edward scoops his arms under my back and pulls me up against his solid chest. We hold each other to the sounds of our panting breaths. Mine are necessary but his are almost shuddering sobs.

In fact, he holds me so tightly I can hardly breathe as his head rests against mine.

As we calm, he eases his hold slightly. Pushing my remaining birthday gifts off the bed onto the floor, he pulls us both under the bed covers and we curl up, still entwined together.

"Thank you for my presents, Edward," I say in gratitude to him.

I feel him smile against the side of my face as he says, "Happy birthday, Jasper."

 

**_September 26th 2006 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 25)_ **

**Edward** : "Marry me," I ask for the hundredth time.

"Change me," he counters as he usually does.

"You know you will," I offer.

"I only have your word for that," he says teasing, rolling his body off mine. I pull him back to me and kiss him once more before I finally release him.

I have had countless discussions with Carlisle about this over the decades and we have both pored over the internet trying to find any evidence or medical research into Jasper's condition. If only we could find out the reason why he time travels, then perhaps we would have some notion of how to stop it.

We have also discussed the consequences of him becoming a vampire. What would happen if he disappeared while he was going through the change or during his first few months as a bloodthirsty monster?

Would becoming a vampire change him irrevocably or would it just kill him?

And if I changed him too soon, would that alter our history so we would never have actually met? I can't comprehend what my existence would have been like without him.

I spend hours considering all these possibilities, usually when he has disappeared or while I watch him sleep at night. My fingers card through his silken wheat-colored locks or trace the outline of his face as he breathes deeply and looks so peaceful. I would never let him know the turmoil this dilemma has brought to my desperate soul.

 

**_September 3rd 2010 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 29)_ **

**Edward** : Alice has excelled herself this time and the Cullen family home has been decorated to an inch of its life. Fragrant bouquets, garlands and lanterns, all in coordinating colors, deck the downstairs rooms and spill out into the space beyond. I make sure that everything is just so and it is perfect. Then I calmly get myself ready before going to check on Jasper.

After only a few hours of sleep, I have to wake him so he has enough time to get himself ready for our wedding.

Despite the meticulous planning and the rehearsal, I feel nervous and anxious that he might disappear before we can exchange our vows. I realize I will not get to spend the night with him, but am comforted by the fact that he will be with me all those years ago.

I watch my sleeping beauty for a few moments, studying his angelic face before I gently stroke through his hair to stir him from his slumber.

"Wake up, baby," I say softly, using my recent favorite name for him.

He greets me with a smile as his eyes flick open. I pull him onto my lap and rock him in my arms until he reaches up to kiss me good morning.

"Time to get ready?" he asks sleepily and I nod.

Leaving him alone again, I wander downstairs and greet the guests who are starting to arrive.

He keeps me waiting at the appointed time and I look at Alice to check there's been no sudden change in the course of events. She just raises an eyebrow at me and smiles.

When the music finally starts to herald his arrival, I feel rooted to the spot. I close my eyes and listen to his footsteps on the staircase and the carpet that leads up to my side. It is only when he is standing next to me, do I turn to look him in the eyes.

His eyes are moist already and I take his hand and rub my thumb gently over it, willing him to relax and enjoy our moment of union.

The words in our vows are special to us, having spent many hours considering what to say to each other. Our public words of love and devotion are restrained because not many of our guests know our vampire and time traveller status. Our private words of commitment and need have been uttered many times over the years and are words we do not wish to share with anyone else. So after much discussion, we had finally written our own statements dedicated to the other.

After the official welcome and ceremony, Jasper places a ring on my finger and utters words that come straight from the very bottom of his heart.

"Edward, you are my husband and my life. I love you so much, but a lifetime is too little to tell you how much I love you. An eternity is not enough either." He pauses to blink back his emotions. I squeeze the hand that is entwined in mine as I gaze at him with undying love. "But every day and for the rest of our lives, I want to show you in words as well as actions just how much you mean to me. And if possible, I want to spend all of eternity with you, in your loving embrace."

His voice quivers as he chokes back a sob. I had seen him like this on many occasions, but he had never been this emotional in public or even in front of my family before.

I respond with my words of adoration and absolute commitment to him and, despite seeing the tears streaming down Jasper's face, I manage to keep it together long enough to finish and place the ring on his finger. We embrace tightly in front of our supportive audience and nuzzle our faces into each other's necks to give us a few moments to compose ourselves. Then we kiss for the first time as husband and husband to the echoing applause from our friends and family.

After taking the first dance with Jasper on the dance floor, the rest of our wedding day flashes by and, before I know it, our guests are departing and the rest of my family tactfully decide to go out hunting.

Jasper and I are alone in the house for a while. We have not booked ourselves into a hotel for we know he will be leaving in an hour or so.

I carry him up the stairs to my old bedroom with him giggling like a girl and trying to snuggle into my neck. Placing his feet down gently on the floor, my arms travel up to his waist and his arms scoop around my neck. His fingers tease the hair at the nape of my neck while my tongue circles around his earlobe and down to his chin. With one hand, I gently ease up his chin until our lips connect. His tongue searches out mine and I cautiously open my mouth to him. Even now, after all these years, I have to pull away when the overwhelming sensations surge through my body.

We remain in each other's arms and smile.

Jasper looks down at his wedding ring, reluctantly slips it off his finger and then places it on the bedside table. I move to stand close to him again, not wanting to be apart from him, and take hold of his hands. I know as soon as my forehead touches his he will be gone, but I realize it is inevitable. I tilt my head down anyway.

I lie down on my bed and, as I twirl his wedding band around my finger, I comfort myself with thoughts that Jasper is still with me somewhere in time. He is whispering words of love and comfort to me, so although I desperately want him to be here with me now, I know I needed him even more on that night.

 

**_June 14th 2013 and December 3rd 2055 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 32)_ **

**Edward** : I have an uneasy feeling when Jasper returns to me this time. He tells me that he travelled into the future, some forty years ahead of now. I had been there as well waiting for him in a house he didn't recognize, standing at a large window looking out over a snow-covered landscape. We made love on the rug in front of a log fire, surrounded by vases of jasmine and roses and tea lights. Apparently, I had been waiting for him for a long time.

I sense he isn't telling me everything; he is holding something back.

"Why would I have been waiting?" I ask, dreading the answer I knew was coming.

"I had been missing ..." he starts.

"How long?" I ask, summoning up my courage. Despite all my past experiences of agony, I want to know.

"A while," he says, and I know he will never tell me this date.

 **Jasper** : The room is unfamiliar. I am certain I have never been here before. It is warm and welcoming, softly lit by small candles peppered on shelves and ledges and the glow of a flickering fire. Dark drapes hang besides large sash windows and Edward is standing there looking out onto the snowy grounds. As he turns to face me, the distraught look on his beautiful face nearly makes my knees buckle.

He holds out his hands to me and I move into his loving embrace.

"You've kept me waiting a while," he whispers sadly.

Edward's lower lip quivers and, in the firelight, I am certain I see a sheen of moisture gloss his topaz eyes.

He leads me to the rug in front of the fire and worships my body with his own. Words of eternal love are uttered as he moves over me and fills me. I am brought to the edge time and time again, and when I finally fall, I feel my body shatter into a million jagged pieces. We lie on the fur rug as one, wrapped in each other, and because I love him so much, I tell him a lie. For Carlisle's sake, I say to myself, and so he doesn't do anything reckless.

"I have another date to add to your list," I say looking deep into his soul. "We'll meet again, Edward. I promise."

 

**_February 7th 2017 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 36)_ **

**Jasper** : A sudden chill runs down my spine as we enter the room and it's not because of the lack of furnishings or the cool temperature. The room is instantly familiar despite its bareness. I move to the large sash window, unadorned now, and look out onto the bleak landscape. The last time I was here snow had fallen and lay thickly on the ground. The windows were framed with drapes and Edward had been standing right here where I am standing now.

"Jasper?" he asks, concerned as always.

I turn to him and hesitate before I speak. "You were standing here, looking out, waiting for me in this room."

He walks towards me and standing behind me, takes me in his arms. "So it's decided then. This is the house we buy."

He turns me around and his puzzled look astounds me.

"What is it, Jasper?" he asks, the panic rising in his voice.

I can't tell him that in this very room he will see me for the last time.

I have to try to change our history.

"No," I hear myself cry, "I don't want to live here. Let's look elsewhere, Edward, please."

 

**_November 9th 2021 (Edward is 17 and Jasper is 40)_ **

**Jasper** : My last thoughts as always are of Edward. As the cool sharp blade slashes across my throat, I call out his name one final time. As my lifeblood ebbs out of my body, the last thing I recall seeing is the outline of five solemn figures and behind them, a sky sprinkled with millions of stars. The world around me fades with a familiarity I finally welcome.

 **Edward** : As the days, weeks and years pass and Jasper gradually ages, I wonder more and more with increasing apprehension about the night long ago when I heard Jasper's faint cry in the distance. And with it, I begin to consider his mortality once again.

Each time he leaves, I wonder whether this will be the time when he will not return to me and, as the hours tick by, I feel dread and foreboding flood through me. Of course, this has happened many times over the years and the relief when he returns to me is almost indescribable. But this time ...

For the umpteenth time, I consider whether the vampires I sensed on that night had any connection with Jasper's disappearance. I hardly think it could have been a coincidence, but then I can't fathom out what they would want with a time traveling human—but he was a human who knew about the existence of vampires. Or was it that he was just a human, in the wrong place, at the wrong time? But if that was all they wanted, then why waste time out in the open? Surely, a city full of humans would be more suitable for their needs.

I mull over so many possibilities and, as usual, draw no definite conclusions, except that another few hours have passed and Jasper has failed to return to me.

 

**_January 10th 2030 (Edward is 17)_ **

**Edward:** I look down at the key in my hand, pausing before I open the door to my newly purchased home. Like a magnet, I am drawn instantly to the main living room. It hasn't changed much since Jasper and I first viewed the property all those years ago. My eyes scan the room in which I will now spend most of my existence, waiting for Jasper to visit me.

The large windows are undressed and bare. The fireplace is cold and empty. Alice has already suggested how she will decorate it for me to make it more homely, but I know what it will look like when she has finished, because Jasper had already described it to me. He had been here before. We made love in this room. This is where I will see him one final time.

 

**_December 1st 2055 (Edward is 17)_ **

**Edward** : The snow starts to fall and settles on the ground covering everything in a light frosting.

Only two days to go, I tell myself.

After the years of waiting, surviving on snatched minutes and hours with Jasper as he travels back and forth in time, I know I will soon see him for the very last time.

Rearranging the candles in preparation for him has become a daily ritual. I want everything to be perfect. I have arranged for jasmine and rose flowers to be delivered and the log fire is waiting, ready to be lit.

The snow falls heavily now and, as I stand and wait for him, I once again selfishly contemplate turning him into a vampire.

Just for me.

So that we can be together—forever.

But can I risk his soul or risk the time we have already spent together?

If I change him, will I lose everything we have ever had?

Could I take that chance?

I know he is out there, somewhere in time. He may not be with me at this moment, but do I wait here and cling to the hope that there will be a time in the future when we will meet again?

Or do I bite him?

He is my only reason for existing.

Could I possibly change our history?

 

~

_When will I see you again?_

_When will we share precious moments?_

_Will I have to wait forever?_

_Is this my beginning or is this the end?_

_When will I see you again?_

_~_


End file.
